Xing Fu He Zhuo She
Xing Fu He Zuo She ("Happiness Cooperative") performed by Mavis Fan was the opening song throughout the japanese drama They Kiss Again. Lyrics Hanzi= 我有種感覺 呼吸回頭 你就在身旁 左轉右拐 上天下海 你走在我前方 我相信緣分 但你說巧合其實稀鬆平常 只要能陪你 就算荒唐 我願意闖他一闖 我整理行李 塞進愛情 夢充滿美麗 雲淡風輕 無聊奇蹟 都有可怕魔力 雖然我努力 但還是需要你的一些勇氣 我很怕 如果沒有了你 我就會悽慘嘻嘻 一路太多風雨 沒吹倒 生大病 有你靠 腦子裡有太多回憶 如何能忘掉 我像個傻瓜 跟你跑 我不怕 多煎熬 到哪裡 都為你 神昏顛倒 快樂的時候騎著單車 兩人扛冰箱 難過的時候 沒有方向 你帶我飛翔 我相信愛情 是你的笑容 帶給我力量 只要能陪你到處流浪 我願意天天瘋狂 |-|Pinyin= wo you zhong gan jue hu xi hui tou ni jiu zai sheng pang zuo zhuan you guai shang tian xia hai ni zou zai wo qian fang wo xiang xin yuan feng dan ni shuo qiao he qi shi xi song ping chang zhi yao neng pei ni jiu suan huang tang wo yuan yi chuang ta yi chuang wo zheng li xing li sai jin ai qing meng chong man mei li yun dan feng qing wu liao qi ji dou you ke pa mo li sui ran wo nu li dan hai shi xu yao ni de yi xie yong qi wo hen pa ru guo mei you le ni wo jiu hui qi can xi xi yi lu tai duo feng yu mei chui dao sheng da bing you ni kao nao zi li you tai duo hui yi ru he neng wang diao wo xiang ge sha gua gen ni pao wo bu pa duo jian ao dao na li dou wei ni shen hun dian dao kuai le de shi hou qi zhe dan che liang ren kang bing xiang nan guo de shi hou mei you fang xiang ni dai wo fei xiang wo xiang xin ai qing shi ni de xiao rong dai gei wo li liang zhi yao neng pei ni dao chu liu lang wo yuan yi tian tian feng kuang |-|English= I have a feeling if I take a breath and turn around, you will be there. Turn left, turn right, up the sky, down in the sea, you are walking in front of me. I believe it is fate. But you say it is a coincidence, happens all the time. As long as I'm with you, even if it's foolishness, I'm willing to give it a try. I pack up the luggage, stuff in love. Dream is filled with loveliness. Be it casual, boring, miraculous, they all have terrifying magical power. Even though I try my best, but I still need some of your courage. I fear if I don't have you, I'll become a mess. Too much turbulence on this path, I'm not blown away. Getting sick, I lean on you. Too many memories in my head, I can't forget. I chase after you like a fool. I'm not afraid of any hardships. No matter where, I'm head over heel for you. In happy times, we ride the bicycle, carry the fridge together. In sad times, without direction, you take me flying. I believe in love. It's your smile that energizes me. As long as I can wander with you, I'm willing to act crazy everyday Navigation Category:Opening Songs Category:Music